


Looking Forward to Home

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is looking forward to being home</p><p>1MW 100 Drabble/icon challenge, prompt: Is this a party for one or can anyone join?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward to Home

Dr. McCoy stood by the windows, watching the stars go by, swirling the bourbon in his glass. He was long past ready to be earth side again, except they still had a few more days before they arrived at space dock.

“Is this a party for one or can anyone join?”

Len turned, smiling at Admiral Pike. “There's a glass and bottle on the table,” he said before turning back to the stars.

“What has you so lost in thought?”

“Getting home. Seeing Jo. I'm tired of space.”

“We'll be home soon, Len.”

“I know, Chris. Can't come soon enough.”


End file.
